Doorknobs and Launch Keys
by tocryinspiration
Summary: inspired from Happiness's Deceit's story :  my first lemon please dont judge me to harshly mainly suza/lulu one-shot


**Holly-chan: hi. ive decided to illegally be her beta ;) so this is my story. haiiii everybody :D**

**neoncherries: not your story. mine. **

**Holly-chan: neoncherries is being mean!**

**neoncherries: well, im the one that wrote it -.- you wont write your own story!**

**Holly-chan: im an original person!**

**neoncherries: *rolls eyes* whatever. just do the disclaimer.**

**Holly-chan: okay! *bounces up and down excitedly***

**Disclaimer: Holly-chan nor neoncherries will never ever EVER own code geass. NEVER EVER EVER!**

**Holly-chan: they got it the first time. sheesh.**

**neoncherries: emphasize our failures, thats nice.**

****Chapter One

C.C. sighed as the banging on the door didn't stop. She placed Cheese-kun on the bed. "What?" she called walking over to the door.

"Where's Lelouch?" an annoyed voice yelled, not ceasing the banging.

C.C. opened the door and frowned at the knight. "In the shower."

Emerald eyes met amber. "Can I come in?"

"I don't care," C.C. said.

Suzaku frowned and stepped into the room. He blinked as C.C. grabbed Cheese-kun and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Lelouch is mad at you," C.C. said matter-of-factly.

"I know," Suzaku grumbled. "But he won't talk to me so I don't know why."

"I'd guess that it's that rumor." C.C. hugged Cheese-kun tighter. "I sure wouldn't like you."

"What rumor?"

C.C. blinked at him. "The one about you and Gino. How you got drunk and slept together after Cupid Day."

Suzaku's mouth opened and closed silently as he processed this information. "That's not true," he finally said.

C.C. shrugged. "You're not_ my _boyfriend."

Emerald eyes closed. She was right. Damn it. "You like that Pizza Hut toy?"

"You're changing the subject," C.C. accused.

Suzaku shrugged. "I just thought you might want to know that there's a big sale today."

C.C. sat straight up, forgetting the rumor. "Really?"

"Yeah. Didn't Lelouch tell you?"

The green-haired girl glared at the door to the shower. "No." She stood and stalked over to Lelouch's closet. She had to push herself in almost completely before she reemerged with a girl's school uniform.

"Where did you get that?" Suzaku asked. C.C. ignored him. She unzipped her white straightjacket and Suzaku turned away.

"You're gay, aren't you?" C.C. scoffed. "Why did you turn?"

Suzaku furrowed his brows. "I won't disrespect you."

C.C. smiled slightly. She pulled the uniform on and put her hair up into a single ponytail. She walked forward and hugged Suzaku from behind. He stiffened.

"Thank you," she said. "I approve of your relationship with Lelouch. I don't approve of rape, though."

Suzaku blushed as she let go and walked out the door. He turned to the bathroom door.

"Lelouch!" he shouted jiggling the door handle.

"What?" the prince asked with an annoyed tone.

"The door's locked. Let me in. We need to talk."

Suzaku guessed that from the silence that followed, Lelouch was glaring in the direction of the door. A dramatic sigh was heard.

"I'm in the shower. Why would I get out just to unlock the door?"

Suzaku frowned. "Fine. I'll just have fun with your door. Maybe your door knob will talk to me."

Lelouch chuckled but stopped abruptly as he heard quiet murmurs from the other side of the door.

"You wouldn't believe in some stupid rumor would you?" Suzaku asked the door knob. "No? I didn't think so."

Lelouch snorted and rinsed the soap out of hair.

"You would open the door if I asked nicely wouldn't you?" Suzaku continued. "You know, I think you would be a much better boyfriend than Lelouch. I could kiss you." Suzaku pressed his lips to the cool metal. "Lelouch, I'm making out with your doorknob," he called.

Lelouch smirked at the image and turned the now-cold water off, stepping out of the shower.

Suzaku pressed his lips to the metal again and closed his eyes, imaging Lelouch's face. A click and a flash of light made Suzaku turn and blink. Milly stood triumphantly with a camera, Shirley and Kallen giggling behind her.

"You did not."

Milly waggled her finger. "Ah, ah, ah, but I did!"

Suzaku stood lighting fast and moved to knock the camera out of Milly's grasp but she was faster. "Shirley!"

Shirley fumbled with the camera and fumbled with it for a moment before passing it to Kallen as Suzaku turned towards her. Kallen grabbed the camera out of the air and ran over to the window. Kallen turned to Suzaku, winked, and jumped out. She landed gracefully on her feet before continuing to run. Suzaku swore.

Milly and Shirley dissolved in laughter.

"What is going on in here?" The bathroom door opened and Lelouch walked out, dressed merely in a towel. He blushed ferociously as he saw Milly and Shirley. "What are you doing in my room?"

Suzaku glared. "Yes, what are you doing in his room?"

Milly shrugged. "We were going to get pictures for the yearbook but the door was open and when Kallen spotted Suzaku kissing the doorknob, I just couldn't help myself." Milly's eyes twinkled as she turned to Suzaku. "Why were you kissing Lelouch's bathroom's doorknob? Who were you imagining it as? Hmm?" she pressed.

Suzaku blushed as Lelouch also turned a curious gaze on him. "What- I- You see-" His mumblings were interrupted by a sharp gasp from Milly.

"It was Lelouch!" she accused.

Lelouch and Suzaku both flushed. "What are you talking about, you perverted old man?" Lelouch yelled.

Milly snickered and pushed Shirley out of the room. "If you'll excuse us, we need to go find Kallen. I think the school newspaper will be _very_ happy when they see the picture."

"No!" Suzaku and Lelouch shouted starting for the door but a way-too-pleased Milly shut it quickly with a "Have fun, you two!"

Lelouch and Suzaku glared momentarily at the door before turning to each other. Suzaku glanced down and his face turned bright red. "Um, Lelouch?" He gestured to the towel, which was currently lying on the floor.

Lelouch turned red as well, and bent to pick it up.

"It's alright. I think you look better like this," Suzaku commented, relaxing on the bed. Lelouch grabbed his towel angrily and stalked over to the window, shutting it with a harsh thud.

"This is all your fault," Lelouch informed Suzaku, striding over to his closet.

Suzaku stood, suddenly angry. "I'm not the one that locked me out of the bathroom and wouldn't let me in!"

"I was in the shower. Naked."

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by both arms and forcibly turned him, kissing him roughly. "You don't seem to have a problem with it now," Suzaku murmured against Lelouch's lips.

Lelouch tried pushing him away and turning-in vain. Suzaku pushed Lelouch towards the bed and Lelouch stopped his useless struggle, his amethyst eyes glaring. Lelouch pushed away a wandering hand.

"Come on, don't be that way," Suzaku whined. He traced lines and swirls on Lelouch's bare chest. "You'll like it, I promise." Lelouch's glare remained but the dreams that woke him up panting and swearing made him think otherwise. Lelouch was torn out of his thoughts as Suzaku teased his nipples, pinching and squeezing slightly. He bent down, suckling on one as he played with the other. Lelouch became so concentrated on not letting him see any pleasure, that he didn't notice Suzaku's other hand until it suddenly stroked the inner part of his thighs. "Need help with that?" Suzaku asked, his breath hot on Lelouch's chest, his words vibrating over the area and making Lelouch's nipples strain out almost-painfully.

"What are-" Lelouch didn't have time to control his gasp as Suzaku closed his hand around Lelouch and jerked slightly.

"I think you need help with this," Suzaku informed him. Without giving him time to recover, Suzaku pumped faster. Lelouch bucked upwards involuntarily and whimpered. Smirking, Suzaku removed his hand, Lelouch groaning at loss of contact. Lelouch's breath caught as Suzaku flipped him over quickly and pressed something hard to his rear. A small object pushed past the tight ring of muscles, causing Lelouch to gasp loudly and bite his lip to stop the scream. He tasted the metallic blood drip from his lip as his muscles tightened around the foreign object. Suzaku pulled it out slowly causing a low groan from Lelouch before he pushed back in quickly.

"Ungh," Lelouch blushed as he realized he was groaning.

"Don't stop," Suzaku said. "I want to hear you." He reached around with his other hand and began pumping Lelouch, emitting a small yelp. Lelouch's back arched suddenly and his vision clouded.

"I'm almost-" Suzaku pressed his lips against Lelouch's, allowing him to scream into his mouth as he reached his climax. Suzaku removed the object and Lelouch collapsed on the bed. Suzaku dropped down beside him. Lelouch remained silent as he panted. Finally his amethyst eyes glanced up into emerald ones. "I love you."

Suzaku pulled back slightly in shock before smiling at Lelouch's faint blush. "I love you too." Lelouch moved forward and pressed his lips against Suzaku's. He pulled back before turning and curling up against him. Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch and hugged him tight.

"Your launch key." Suzaku released Lelouch and sat up as Lelouch made this observation. "You took your key and stuck it into my-" Lelouch broke off, just to notice something else: "And you were fully clothed the whole time! You actually-"

Suzaku decided to flee the room before Lelouch got over his shock enough to become aware of certain pieces of furniture around him.

It would be most unfortunate to be killed by a flying alarm clock.

**neoncherries: TAH DAH! my first lemon *smiles proudly***

**Holly-chan: R&R makes us really happy so...click it!**

**neoncherries: im supposed to say that. and what do you mean by **_us_**?**

**Holly-chan: well i said it first. and were a team now! Hahahahaha!**

**neoncherries: what have i gotten myself into...**


End file.
